The present invention generally relates to lighting for walkways or driveways. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar-powered illuminated system for walkways or driveways.
Currently, many walking and driving surfaces are constructed of stone or brick, commonly called Pavers or Paver stones. In many situations a property owner or architect, or independent Do-it-Yourself homeowner, might chose a Paver construction for the visual attributes it affords, or as a material decision based on climate and terrain, or as based on cost. This type of surface is also known as a cobblestone surface, a term used many years ago. Like a common brick or stone wall might be made be stacking multiple bricks and affixing them together integrally in a vertical plane, with mortar, or a sand aggregate material, a Paver surface is constructed in a similar manner in a horizontal plane by abutting multiple bricks or stones on a base foundation in a level or sloped fashion. This type of surface is typically considered a permanent construction as evidenced by the longevity of many cobblestone roadways still in existence decades after their construction. In Northern climates where low temperatures and ground frost exists, Paver installations are typically made using loose sand products that may retain grade and stone interlock, while enduring terrain movement through freeze and thaw cycles. In southern temperature zones with little or no frost concerns, Pavers may be installed using concrete and mortar type products. For either method of construction it is difficult and not advised to attempt to remove and replace an individual brick within the matrix. And as these constructions are considered to be permanent, due to the materials used, it is not common to remove and/or replace individual brick elements unless there is damage and repair is necessary.
The typical Paver construction comprises individual bricks that are either cut natural rock and stone, or kiln prepared terra cotta material in the form of a brick, or man made fabricated concrete bricks and stones. Some standard sizes exist in the category, however many custom styles and shapes are also readily available.